The Four Stalkers
by nessa17
Summary: yup another yaoi Pairing: Sasuke,Sai,GaaraXNarutoXNeji.
1. My Three Stalkers

**Woot! My First Fanfic...Gulp**

**Anyways...Hello everyone!**

**Just to let you know everyone is 19, except team Gai the're 20.**

**Warning: there is yoai so if your offended please leave.**

**thinking: '_thought_'**

**speaking: "speech"**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**My Three Stalkers**

It was a beautiful day in konoha. The birds were singing the butterflies flying then….CRASH! The sound of metal meeting metal rang throughout the training ground. Sasuke threw another kunai only to be dodged by Neji.

Naruto stood on the sidelines pouting. He felt like punching sasuke for taking his practice partner.

_Flashback_

Naruto was walking to the training grounds till he saw sasuke leaning against the wall.

"**Hey teme, hiding from fangirls**?"

"**No dobe I'm waiting for you so we could train**."

Naruto wanted to yell at the dobe part, but then remembered something more important.

"**Oh sorry sasuke-chan but today I'm going to train with neji**"

"**Neji**?" Sasuke said confusion and anger hiding behind his stoic face. "**Hn, I see then**." Like that sasuke was gone

Naruto didn't think much of it, but when he met up with neji, sasuke just attacked him for no reason.

"**What's the meaning of this Uchiha?**" Neji said calmly.

"**Hn."** Was all sasuke replied before attacking

_End of Flashback_

It had only been an hour of them fighting when sasuke noticed naruto was missing. '_Shit were did he go?_' He thought.

"**Naruto left forty-five minutes ago**." Neji calmly stated, noting sasuke's line of vision.

Sasuke just gave neji a death glare. Making one of the corners of neji's mouth twitch. After the uchiha just left.

Neji sighed. Those two seriously needed to hook up. It was driving everyone crazy that the uchiha always stalked naruto. The only ones not bothered by it was kakashi, the fangirls (who were oblivious to the whole situation), and himself.

Then there was sai. The second of naruto's stalkers. Ever since he saw naruto naked, he has been obsessing over his ass. The funny thing was that naruto couldn't avoid them no matter what he did.

Neji sighed again when he noticed a trace of sai's chakra. '_The man probably followed naruto when he left. Meaning he had a better lead then the uchiha_.' He picked up some stray kunais' and decided that it would be best if he just practiced alone from now on.

* * *

Naruto left sasuke and neji to fight while he would look for another practice partner. That's when he spotted lee.

"**Fuzzy eyebrows!"** Naruto screamed and waved while running up to him.

Gaara was there talking to Lee.

"**Gaara I didn't know you were visiting, you should have found me!"** Naruto exclaimed with a big cheesy grin on his face.

Gaara was about to answer when lee interrupted, "**He was naruto-kun, and he wants to go out on another date with you**."

At that moment lee was just smiling when he felt two pairs of eyes trying to stab through him. One pair was behind him while the other pair he couldn't identify.

"**Huh? Really gaara?** **Well if you're buying then yeah I'll go on a da**te."

He turned from giving a death glare at lee to staring at naruto.

"**Where,"** he asked, naruto just grinning.

"**Where else? Ichiraku's!"**

Meanwhile sai was pissed how easy it was for gaara to get the blond on a date. After they left lee still stood there, when sasuke showed up. Upon seeing lee, sasuke new it was inevitable to not ask where his dobe went.

"**Lee, was naruto here?"**

"**Huh?"** The uchiha repeated himself.

"**No I heard you but what do you want with naruto?"**

"**Buttsex**" Lee and sasuke turned to the voice that answered, it was kakashi strolling by.

Lee just looked at sasuke then at kakashi then back at sasuke. He saw the raven ignoring the jounin so he just answered.

"**Well he went on a date with gaara at the ramen stand**." Sasuke was gone in an instant with the sharingan activated.

* * *

Naruto just finished his date with gaara. '_It went by smoothly'_ naruto thought, '_dinner then catching up, nothing special. It felt like hanging out more then a date, but hey why should he complain, he just got free ramen_.'

A sound distracted naruto making him turn around. What he saw made him gulp. It was an angry uchiha with his sharingan activated, and spinning a little to fast for naruto's taste.

"**Dobe**" Sasuke said acknowledging naruto.

**"….Teme**," he answered hesitantly.

"**Where were you?"** Sasuke asked forcefully.

Naruto was a bit confused, "**Um…why should you care? You don't care about anything 'cept itachi**."

This made sasuke push naruto against one the building walls, holding his hands above his head.

"**Naruto of course I care,"** he said softly. Then adding sternly, "**Because you're my dobe**."

He then continued to kiss naruto passionately. He stopped when he heard a shriek. '_Damn fangirls'_, he thought, losing his hold on his dobe's lips.

It was ino, '_great; she had to ruin my moment_.'

"**Sasuke-kun?"** Ino asked her nose starting to bleed a little. "**Why are you making out with a stump?"**

Sasuke looked back and sure enough his little dobe had turned into a stump with two branches sticking out. He was not in the mood for this, and then disappeared leaving ino confused. She did take the stump with her though.

* * *

Naruto sighed; '_he needed to stop having stalkers_.' He decided he'd get ino a present for saving him. When his train of thought was interrupted as he walked into a wall. Well he thought it was a wall, but reality was much more harsh, as the said wall squeezed his ass.

"**Sai! Get the hell away!"** He screamed jumping back.

"**Naruto-kun, you have to let me paint you naked one day."** Sai said smiling sweetly.

"**No."**

"**Please naruto-kun?"**

"**No."**

"**Oi, leave my dobe alone**." The third party voice said coldly.

Naruto froze; he did not need two stalkers at once. He just couldn't handle that.

"**Your Dobe? Last I heard naruto belonged to himself**." Sai said his smile turning fake.

Sasuke growled and glared for a second, "**Leave him alone."**

"**And if I don't Uchiha-san?"**

At this sasuke smirked activating the sharingan again, "**Then I'll have to make you."**

As soon as the other two started fighting naruto ran straight to neji's house. Banging on the door and looking around nervously, the blond hopeing to God no one would spot him.

Neji opened the door a little angry. He was in the middle of eating dinner and did not look kindly to people disturbing him, even though it wasn't that late at night.

"**Neji can I crash at your place for the night?"** Naruto asked looking over his shoulder.

Neji motioned inside and naruto entered plopping down on one of the couches.

**"Naruto why are you here?"**

"**Because my stalkers are getting MORE involved**."

The corner of neji's mouth twitched.

"**Were you raped?"** Neji asked, anger only being revealed in his voice. He was becoming furious that they would go to such lengths to get his friend.

"**NO! Nothing like that! Sasuke today….kissed me**." Naruto said sheepishly.

'_That's all?'_ Neji thought, he was ready to murder someone.

"**So your hiding from him…..just for that?"**

Naruto pouted, "**No. He also thinks I'm his property! Assface seems never to learn."**

Neji just shrugged it off and went to finish the rest of his dinner; naruto following him talking his ears off.

* * *

**Please review if there's mistakes**

**oh and do I have the right rating?**

**Thanks for reading**


	2. Remembrance

**Woot! here's the second chapter!**

**More like an explaination if anything.**

**oops forgot to add**

**Disclaimer: Everything from the anime/manga naruto is kishimoto masashi's property.**

**only the plot is mine.

* * *

Chapter 2 **

**Remembrance**

A few years back team kakashi had finally formed together again, naruto and sakura were ecstatic that they had finally brought sasuke back. Sai was just indifferent to the whole idea.

After three months in solitary confinement and three months in jail sasuke was a freeman. Of course he still had anbu escorts following him around for the remainder of that year.

He and naruto trained day and night for the chuunin exam. Sakura helped on occasion. One such training day sakura had to ask naruto something that's been bothering her.

"**Ne, naruto have you found someone you like?"**

Naruto was shocked and looked at her wide eyed. "**Maybe…..why?"**

"**Because you haven't been bothering any women lately."**

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "**Yeah about that….um the reason is….cause I don't like women."**

Sakura just stood there a little shocked._ 'Wait? Did he just say he didn't like women anymore?'_

"**So you're gay?"**

"**Well something like that……"**

Now this was getting interesting.

"**And by sort of you mean?"**

Naruto really didn't want to leak that information, but when he saw that sasuke was listening contently (and somewhere he just new that perverted jounin was listening in too.); he had to spill….well something.

"**You see I only want one person….but I have dated a few guys."**

"**WHAT! Did you lose your virginity?" **The question popped out before she could stop herself….'_but she had to know damn it!'_ "**Um well naruto you don't have to answer that openly right now….but I demand to know!"**

With her threat in the air, naruto decided to just divulge the information. Well considering no one was here except the original team seven.

"**Heh heh um……well yeah I needed the experience for that special someone you know."**

Sakura just dropped her jaw and sasuke just stood there, while kakashi well he just giggled a little from his spot.

"**WHAT!"** Sakura shouted grabbing the blonde and shaking him. "**How many times?"** She kept repeating herself.

Naruto managed to stop her with "**Three times**." Unfortunately she kidnapped him to find out more.

After being kidnapped and returned back to the wild. Naruto was kind of glad in a way that he could talk with someone so openly. Then he heard a noise behind him and turned around to see sasuke.

"**Oi, teme don't sneak up on me."**

"**Dobe…..you will be mine."**

Swoosh, sasuke was gone. Naruto didn't know what to do, so he went home to think it over with ramen.

* * *

When the news spread, his friends were ok with it. He felt a little uncomfortable because he now had a stalker. It was especially weird when he was put on a mission with said stalker and sai. Again reality was harsh because they just so happened to stop by a hot springs. Boy let me tell you naruto wasn't too happy when stalker number two appeared obsessing over his tanned ass and mumbling to themselves that it was better then his penis. 

After those days happened naruto thought that life couldn't be worse. That is till gaara started 'visiting' more often. Naruto buckled down and started to go on a couple of date's with gaara, but it was kind of weird cause gaara never made a move. Naruto always considered though that they've only been on at least five dates, maximum. He assumed that if gaara lived in konoha that he would stalk him too. Thus labeling the redhead stalker number three.

Starting from that fateful day in konoha naruto has been stalked every day. Sasuke, cause he thinks he's the 'one' naruto mentioned, sai, for naruto's tanned ass, and gaara…..well we'll never know his reason till he starts talking in sentences than one worded lines.

**

* * *

**

**Woot! Thanks for being my first reviewer Dreamer of the shadowedmoon!**

**Sorryi'm to lazy to send a private message scratches head heh heh heh**

**Well to my one reader and my imaginary audience. I'lltry to get the third chapie**

**beforeI clock out for the weekend**


	3. For the Love of Ramen

**Woot! gotta give props to my next door neighbor cassie.**

**She ended up typing half of this. Though she hates anime I suspect she only typed it out of boredom.**

**hahaha I had some fun with this chapie! Hope you guys...person and fake people...enjoy this!

* * *

Chapter 3 **

**For the Love of Ramen**

After naruto woke up at neji's place he went home to freshen up.

As he was making ramen an idea hit him. A mischievous smile formed on his lips. He knew how to get those bastards off of him.

Sasuke was walking around looking for his dobe. When he spotted the blond buying chocolates.

"**Usuratonkachi."**

Naruto's head snapped up. It was time to test his idea.

"**Oi, teme hows it going?"**

Sasuke stopped, _'was his naruto being nice to him?'_

**"So dobe we training today?"**

**"Nope"**

**"What?"**

**"I'm in a serious relationship and I'm meeting my boyfriend."**

The Sharingan activated.

"**Who may I ask?"** Sasuke said trying his hardest to keep his temper under control.

"**Well….I only started to date him cause he makes the best ramen in town."**

The sharingan dissolved.

"**Wait your dating the old ramen chief?"** Naruto nodded

**"Just cause he can make the best ramen."** Naruto nodded again. In an instant the raven was gone.

Sai observing the whole conversation from a tree, smiled then left. _'Two down one to go,'_ naruto thought as he made his way to the flower shop. _'Hope ino likes chocolate's cause she already has a store full of flowers.'_

Later that night gaara decided to take some ramen to naruto, when he spotted a miserable uchiha and a smiling sai behind the counter.

**"What?"** Gaara questioned.

"**Naruto's dating the old fart ramen man cause he makes the best ramen, so were trying to surpass him."** Sai whispered over the counter. Uchiha just glared at sai and gaara. _'He was not going to let them get his dobe_.' Gaara frowned, he did not like how that sounded, so he walked to the side of the restaurant and uncorked his gourd. The sand oozing out soundlessly making it's way into the giant ramen cook pots. He smirked re-corking his gourd. They were going to be making the worst ramen ever and gaara was sure of it. He left heading to the hokage's tower. She better lend him a kitchen to cook in.

Naruto came by the restaurant, inwardly smiling as he saw two of his stalkers were busy making ramen.

**"A Bowl Please,"**

When they heard his voice they both dashed to the blonde with a bowl on hand. Sai won but sasuke just put his bowl next to Sai's.

**"It's on the house."**

"**Hey thanks sasuke"** naruto said before slurping down half of sai's bowl. The two did not expect naruto to spit out the ramen, but when he did they knew they had failed.

**"Yuck! What the hell are you guys trying to make?"**

**"Um….ramen."**

"**With sand?"**

The word sand created an 'I'm going to kill anyone who gets in my way' aura around the two stalkers. Both of them went back to go clean the cooking pots. Naruto just sat there for awhile congratulating himself. _'Hey I wonder what neji's up to,'_ and with that thought he left the shop.

The ramen maker's wife came inside sitting in a stool. She introduced herself and ate some ramen then left. This angered the stalkers. _'How dare he cheat on his wife with MY dobe_,' then sasuke started to plot how he could reveal the secret.

Two weeks past and their ramen still tasted like sand. No matter how much they scrubbed the pots the sand always stayed. Naruto always complained about their ramen so he stopped going after their first week. They were getting no where and both stalkers knew it. The simplest solution to get out of the situation_ and_ win Naruto's heart, kill the ramen maker.

They had almost succeeded beating him to a pulp and telling him to stop cheating on his wife with naruto. When he blurted out that he loved his wife dearly and had only ever talked to naruto while serving him food.

They beat him some more and threatened him to keep his shop closed for at least a month before they left. Little did they know that his daughter ayame was already at hokage tower complaining.

* * *

**Anyways yeah the next chapie won't be up till at least...monday.**

**And it isn't as nice as this chapie but oh well.**

**-flies off- I'm off to the land inside my head! I'm overdue for a visit so I'm suspecting i'll be roasted.**

**Good bye everyone and may you dream of cooking sandy ramen!**


	4. Torture

**Aw man the linie thingies aren't working!**

**Well anyways here's chappie 4. Chappie 5 should also be up considering it's really short. My peer editor thought this chappie was shit...-shrugs- oh well I thought it was ok. Unless of course your a hardcore sasuke fan...heh heh. I should torture sasuke instead of neji.-shrugs- oh well.**

**Disclaimer: naruto belongs to kishimoto masashi not to nessa**

**Chapter 4**

**Torture**

Sasuke was out, surprisingly not for his dobe, but grocery shopping. Suddenly an anbu appeared next to him.

**"The hokage wants you to abandon whatever your doing and speak with her immediately. It's very urgent,"** and with that it left as fast as it came.

Sasuke sighed; '_now he wasn't going to see his dobe-chan_.' He then preceded to give some random woman his basket.

At hokage tower, when he arrived there he noticed that sai was also called. '_Great, hope I don't have to do any missions with him_.'

"**Uchiha-san so glad that you could join us,"** Tsunade said with a stinging sarcasm.

"**As you both know, since you did do it, the owner of Ichraku's ramen shop has been brutally beaten,"** she paused waiting for a reaction….none. "**Do you have anything to say for yourselves?"**

Sai just smiled, "**Nope"**

**"I do….That bastard didn't teach us to make the best ramen."**

Tsunade rubbed her temples, '_yeah this was going to require pulling teeth_.'

In a threatening tone, "**Uchiha you and sai have been chasing naruto for awhile now. While I can't tell you t stop, I can tell you to NOT INVOLVE OTHER PEOPLE! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"**

"**Yes ma'am,"** they answered in harmony.

"**Danzou-dono, please come in."**

The old roots leader came strolling in, standing next to sai.

"**As you both know I can't leave this unpunished. I called Danzou-dono here today to find a punishment for you sai as you are still his charge. Danzou-dono please punish your charge accordingly, dismissed."**

They both left the office. Tsunade rested her elbows on the table; her hands folded in front of her face.

**"As for you sasuke, kakashi please come in."**

They waited, and waited till fifteen minutes later the jounin strolled in putting away an orange novel.

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched. '_Expect that crazy jounin to always be late!'_

"**Ahem. As for you sasuke kakashi here is going to take you to the torture chamber to be tormented for about five hours. Then you'll be assigned to class D missions for the rest of the month, dismissed."**

Sasuke was then lead to the torture room, where he saw his old sensei, orochimaru, undergoing some Chinese water torture. His tongue on a plaque above his head.

Kakashi decided that they would use genjutsu to torment sasuke. They had to have five other genjutsu users (including kakashi) to perform their special jutsu.

Sasuke didn't see the point in using genjutsu on him. Unless of course it was to show him the death of his clan, '_but surely they wouldn't so that? Would they?'_

He suddenly found himself outside when he started acting like a four year old girl who had lost her puppy. He never new that you could do that with genjutsu.

_**Scene Change**_

Naruto was just walking along talking about the jounin test with neji. More like asking about the test and being ignored. That is until sasuke showed up crying his eyes out and using a high pitched little girl voice yelling for poochie.

Naruto and Neji just stood there shocked. Sasuke immediately grabbed naruto and started shaking him.

"**Naruto! Have you seen poochie? I've lost him and he won't come back! AAAHHhhh!"** He proceeded to cry and then just ran away screaming poochie.

"**Um naruto."**

**"….Neji."**

**"….Was that Uchiha?"**

**"….It seems so…."**

They didn't know what to do or say so they just stood there for about half an hour starring at where sasuke left.

Gaara was looking for naruto when he spotted him with neji. He walked up to them listening to their heated argument.

**"I'm telling you neji! Ramen is the best breakfast food!"**

**"Uzumaki…the only best breakfast food is waffles."**

"**Waffles have no taste! Not without syrup or butter or stuff like that!"**

Neji who had his eyes closed the whole time opened them and stared straight into naruto's blues.

**"Uzumaki…did you think about that counter argument before you said it?"**

"**NO! Cause it's the truth!"**

**"Did you ever think about how ramen's the same unless you add broth to it?"**

**"…..Uh……no….."**

**"I believe that I've won this argument Uzumaki."**

Naruto frowned and crossed his arms. That's when gaara broke into their conversation.

**"Naruto. Hyuga.(1)"**

**"Sabaku."**

**"Hey gaara!"** Naruto chimed grinning happily that the argument was broken. "**So how's everything going?"**

**"Ok."**

**"….And?"**

**"That's it."**

Naruto sighed; it was always hard to carry a decent conversation with gaara. Course he didn't have to worry about it anymore as kiba ran into their group.

"**Did you see sasuke? Bastard went nuts! It's the most hilarious thing EVER!"** He yelled at the top of his lunges.

**END**

**(1) Ok, wikipedia said the spelling for huuga was hyuga, but I like huuga. Which is the right spelling?**


	5. To stop a stalker

**Woot!**

**Well I updated with two chappie's cause I'm leaving for vacation! Woot! -dances-**

**Anyways I probably won't be able to update till friday. Maybe even saturday (the next chappie is kinda long)...**

**-shrugs- Anyways there's a little spoiler part about neji's abilities so if you don't want to find out then ignore the para with the since the line thingies are still not working for meh.**

**Disclamer: Naruto and all of it's character's belong to Kishimoto Masashi and not to nessa. (Nessa ain't rich to afford no lawsuites!)**

**oo there's also a spoiler at the very end! Watch out!**

**Chapter 5**

**To stop a stalker**

Hinata had always had a crush on naruto, so when she heard the news that he was gay, she was crushed. Surprisingly she recovered (quite fast), so from then on she vowed she would do anything to help naruto.

That's when she decided to set up a trap for uchiha-san or sai-san. It took her three days but she managed to build it perfectly.

_**Scene Change**_

Neji was walking along naruto tagging behind. He was too preoccupied with ignoring the blonde, since he didn't see a certain surprise.

He fell in a deeply dug hole. His fall was broken by something kind of soft.

"**Neji! Are you all right?"**

"**I'm fine."** He began to say when a swarm of wasps came up from under him. His eyes widened as they swarmed over him. Quickly he used hake rokuju yonsho (1) destroying any wasps in his line of vision. Unfortunately for neji about fifty of the little buggers went through his blind spot (2). Making neji climb up the pit walls, faster then anyone would have thought. Since he didn't use any chakra.

_**Scene Change**_

Sasuke Uchiha had finally come out into the world a week later. He didn't care whether they made fun of him or not. He needed to see his dobe-chan. What made sasuke a little happy though was sai had been MIA (3) since they were called to hokage's tower.

The raven was sneaking around so no one would notice him; when he went into the park. For the fourth time in this story sasuke's sharingan activated. Disbelief at what he saw swept through him. His dobe-chan was putting ointment on a not so happy, but shirtless, hyuga.

Naruto was oblivious to the 'I want to kill anything that's in my way' aura. Since he was to busy being overjoyed in taking care of the hyuga. Poor neji was covered in little red spots all over his face, neck, chest and back.

Shino came by with kiba. At the sight of neji, kiba laughed so hard he turned red and couldn't talk, so shino took his place instead.

**"Oi, naruto, neji, kiba and I were wondering if you've seen a wasps nest around here?"**

**"Dude! Look at neji! I think they've already found your wasps nest!**" Kiba hollered, clutching his side. He stopped when he felt that certain aura from the trees.

"**Um….naruto I think #1 from your fan club is here so I'm just going to….,"** he said walking off. Shino immediately grabbed him.

**"But my wasps**." Shino said rather monotone.

**"Aburame, I'm sorry but I destroyed most of them as they stung me."**

**"Yeah, neji fell in a hole and their nest was at the bottom."**

**"Hmm…..Thank you naruto."** Shino replied while turning away.

The aura darkened as gaara entered the park, and saw the scene. It was all too obvious whom naruto fancied the most. Both the uchiha and the sand nin began plotting.

**End**

**1 Eight trigrams sixty four palms.(I was acctually not lazy! and researched it...so that's why I used the japanese title. Don't want to put all that good research to waste!)**

**2 SPOILER!** _neji only has...-gasp- 359 degree vision!_ **SPOILER!**

**3 Missing In Action (hey just in case...don't know whether you knew or not)**

**Muahahahahaha! I've created my own line thingies! Enjoy!**

**...They didn't work.**


	6. Neji's Misfortunes

**Woot! chappie 6!**

**Hahaha! I had fun writing this one. I stopped during the middle and just started to laugh evily. Poor neji -shrugs- none of the stuff was that bad, so oh well.**

**Boy is this chappie long! It took up fifteen pages in my notebook! With my slow typing it took meh foreva!(haha just joking). Well I hope yous guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi.**

**Chapter 6**

**Neji's Misfortunes**

A few days later neji noticed how the spots were beginning to disappear. He was happy and decided to reward himself with a new kunai.

After stopping by the weapon store and picking up a kunai he headed towards the training ground. Stopping immediately when he arrived there, noticing a glaring uchiha.

"**Hyuga."**

**"Uchiha."**

**"I'm going to ask you something and I want you to tell me truthfully. Who is you closest friend right now?"**

**'**_What a strange question._**'** Neji considered his words carefully

**"Still haven't found poochie?"**

**"Don't mock me Hyuga,"** he growled.

**"If you must know…Lee is my closest friend."**

**"Bullshit hyuga, I know for a fact that naruto hangs around you day and night."**

**"If you knew the answer then why bother asking the question."**

**"Hmpf. I'm only going to say this once,"** ignoring neji's statement he went on. **"Stay away from naruto."**

To seal the deal the sharingan popped out for a fifth time. Of course the corner of neji's mouth twitched automatically, and with that the uchiha disappeared.

**"Oi, Neji-san!"** A certain blonde yelled while running up to him.

"**Thank naruto for me, please?"** Ino asked puppy dog eyes showing.

**"He's coming up behind you."**

"**Eh?"** Ino voiced turning around and seeing the cheesy grin.

**"Naruto-kun thank you for the chocolates!"**

**"Hey no problem ino."**

**"Well that's all I wanted to say so bye."**

**"Bye!"**

**"Good bye."**

**"Neji! Let's go fishing since we've been training so hard."**

Neji couldn't refuse, since he agreed. Plus they needed the break.

_**Scene Change**_

As they were fishing neji felt like the back of his neck was itchy. It was bothering him to the brink of insanity. When he reached behind his neck he felt sand. Instinctively he knew something was wrong. He immediately checked the surroundings with byakugan. Nothing. Suspicion rising in him.

**"Naruto…I'm going to leave early."**

**"Awe but we just started!"**

**"I'm sorry, but….I feel there's something wrong."** With that said he left heading for his house.

When he was in the front yard he stopped, eyes widening and surprisingly his mouth dropped.

The sight that greeted him was pieces of his house scattered here and there. What really made him drop his jaw was a giant hand, only holding up its middle finger, had been sitting were he house once stood.

As if waiting for him; the hand collapsed covering the area with sand.

_**Scene Change**_

Naruto came to his apartment door to be greeted by a sandy hyuga carrying a small suitcase.

**"What happened to you?"**

**"My house."**

**"……….Is it being naughty?"** The corner of hyuga's mouth twitched in annoyance.

**"It was destroyed,…..so I was wondering…."** Naruto interrupted with a grin, **"Course you can stay!"**

With that said they both entered naruto's apartment. To neji's surprise naruto actually kept his house pretty clean. The only bad thing about it was every trash can in the house was full of empty ramen cups.

"**You don't mind if I take a shower…..do you?"**

Naruto's nose began bleeding and he reached out to stop it. Neji raised an eyebrow questioningly. **"Um sorry hit my noise earlier…..uh bathroom is to the naked."**

**"Excuse me?"**

**"UM…..I mean penis…..NO the right! THE RIGHT!" **Naruto yelled before covering his mouth and running into the kitchen.

Neji found the bathroom pretty easy since it is a one roomed apartment. He then stripped into his birthday suit and pulled the shower curtain. Only to be greeted by dozens upon dozens of empty ramen cups. Covering himself with a towel he opened the door.

**"Naruto!"**

He waited before naruto showed up clutching some tissues. It seemed that naruto was able to stop his nosebleed, but at the sight of seeing the hyuga in a towel, it started up again.

**"….Naruto the shower's full."** He looked past neji while stuffing his nose with tissues.

"**Oops sorry about th….…that."** He said barging in grabbing an arm full of cups.

Neji decided to help since he had nothing better to do. They carried the cups outside to a giant metal trash can. Naruto's nose bled through two wads of tissue and was still bleeding when they had finished cleaning the shower. Unfortunately or fortunately (however you look at it) neji's towel fell off as he walked into the house. Naruto was just exiting the bathroom when it had happened. Granting him a full frontal view of the hyuga's private property.

"**Naruto!"** Neji exclaimed covering himself and going to naruto who fainted from lose of blood.

_**Scene Change**_

The last thing he remembered was seeing neji and then his ceiling as he woke up. '_How did I get in bed? Was all that hullabaloo(1) a dream?_' Reality hit him as he reached for his nose. Taking out the tissue he felt all of the dry blood sticking to his nostrils.

"**Naruto….are you feeling better?"**

He looked up as the familiar voice spoke. It was a clean and fully dressed neji.

"**So it wasn't a dream**."

**"Dream?"**

"**Uh never mind…..yeah I'm fine. Hey."** Naruto said as neji turned to go.

**"You hungry?"**

Neji narrowed his eyes, the corner twitched again. He new where this was going and he wasn't liking it.

With a sigh, **"Let's go to ichiraku's. I suppose it's my tr….."**

**"My treat!"** The hyuga starred at him.

**"Naruto. Are you sure?**

"**Well yeah. You have to start saving money for a new house."**

Neji half smiled, naruto was thoughtful when it came down to it.

As they were walking to the ramen stand; people kept looking at neji and laughed. Both nins were confused till they rounded the corner seeing thousands of drawn pictures. Not ordinary pictures, but of neji…….naked.

Neji frowned when he inspected one. '_Since when did I have a beer belly and a small dick?'_

**"Um neji why don't we call it a night and not go out to eat?"** Neji nodded.

Unfortunately dinner went horribly wrong. Neither of them knew how to cook. Except naruto, he could at least make ramen. Neji couldn't even make toast if his life depended on it.

That night neji crashed on the couch. Naruto insisted he could sleep on his bed, but neji refused. He couldn't do that to naruto. After all this wasn't his place. Long argument later and naruto finally agreed to letting neji sleep on the couch.

The next day naruto didn't wake up till late noon. It was his time off and he wasn't going to wake up early. Remembering yesterday, he hoped that neji made himself at home, because he slept in really late. His stomach rumbled as he got out of bed and strolled to the living room.

He was shocked to see that neji was still sleeping on his couch. Neji was laying on his back with his eyes tightly shut. At least naruto thought he was sleeping till he noticed a twitch.

**"Oi, neji wake up! It's only a bad dream!"**

**"...Actually naruto I've been awake…..for about six hours."** Neji stated calmly, the corner of his mouth twitching.

**"Huh? You did know to make yourself at home…..right?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Then why didn't you?"**

**"I couldn't."**

"**Huh?"** Naruto said dumbfounded to neji's answer, till neji showed him by trying to move his arm.

Apparently over the course of the night one of his stalkers had plastic wrapped neji to the couch. As of how? No one awake knew. Naruto stifled his laughter while walking in the kitchen for a knife.

**"I'm sorry neji,"** naruto said cutting the plastic wrap.

**"It's fine."** Though naruto didn't believe him cause one of the corner's of his mouth kept twitching. Making naruto want to kiss that area, but he restrained himself.

"**Um naruto?"** Neji's voice cutting through his thoughts.

**"Neji?"**

**"Want some ramen?...My treat."**

Naruto just laughed and started another argument. Neji won and ended up paying for the ramen.

_**Scene Change**_

Naruto and neji split up after eating. Naruto to train while neji had to help tsunade with some paperwork. After helping her he ran into the uchiha.

**"Hyuga."**

**"Uchiha."**

The sharingan activated, and something weird happened to neji's eyes. Sasuke just smirked and disappeared. The back of neji's neck itched, but he knew there wasn't going to be any sand.

One of the chuunins running errands came by……..only naked. When neji stopped him scolding the poor nin about decency. The poor boy looking scared and confused the whole time. Neji was going to chastise him further till the nin ran into the tower.

As he made his way through town it dawned on him. The uchiha used a weird jutsu on him making him see everyone naked. Neji panicked inside while the outside world only seeing him frozen. In an instant he was gone; to the refuge of naruto's bathroom. He'll wait out the jutsu, after all how long could it last?

Naruto came home exhausted and sweaty. All he wanted to do is take a shower then go to bed. Instead, he found himself trying to open the door only to find that it won't budge. He was slapped in the face with memories from yesterday and earlier.

"**Oh sorry neji,"** he said going to the kitchen.

He'll wait till neji gets out.

**Three Days Later.**

Naruto found himself banging on the door yelling, "**Neji! What's the matter? I swear if you've committed suicide in my bathroom!...I'm……I'm peeing on your grave!"**

Nothing

**"Fine then I'm breaking down this door!"**

**"...Naruto…….please don't"**

'_So he's still alive,'_ naruto concluded.

"**Neji open up. What's the matter? You can tell me, were pals, right?"**

He waited. No reply.

"**Neji if you don't answer me! I'm going to rip this door off it's hinges!"** Naruto threatened shaking the knob.

**"….Pals……right?"** A muffled voice answered.

**"Of course! Always!"** He waited pressing his ear against the door.

**"…..Naruto-kun…..,"** coming from the other side.

'_Whoa he must be in big trouble cause I've never heard him add –kun before'_

**"…..The uchiha…..,"** neji spat. **"….did some weird jutsu on me….."**

**"It can't be that bad."**

**"…..I see everyone naked…."**

"**What!"**

**"…..It's true…."**

**"I don't believe you, so open up."**

With that neji opened the door. One look at naruto and his nose started to bleed. When that happened he slammed the door shut.

_**Scene Change**_

Naruto decided to ask the only person he knew that could help neji in this situation.

"**What do you want brat?"** Tsunade asked not even looking up from her papers.

**"I want neji out of my bathroom."**

This peeked her interest cause she looked up from her desk.

**"Wait….your telling me that Hyuga Neji is in your bathroom?"** Naruto nodded.

**"May I ask why?"**

"**Sasuke did a weird jutsu to him, so now he sees everyone naked."**

"**Hm."** _'That explains why her chuunin was reprimanded by the hyuga, but that was three days ago.'_

**"Naruto, how……..long has neji been in your bathroom?"**

**"It's driving me crazy! Cause I haven't been able to shower and….."**

**"Uzumaki! Just answer the damn question."**

**"Three days."**

**"………….You haven't taken a shower in three days?"**

**"No, and It's really bugging the hell outta me! Don't get me wrong! I don't mind living with neji it's just…….he hasn't left the bathroom. Not even for food."**

This was serious, so she concluded it was break time. Making a personal visit to naruto's apartment.

The hokage banged on the door for an hour before ripping it out from it's frame. There was neji sitting cross legged meditating. She looked him over before zapping chakra into him via his forehead.

**"There all fixed."**

Neji slowly opened his eyes, expecting to see nakedness. Instead he only saw a fully clothed hokage and naruto standing in front of him.

"**Thank you hokage-sama."**

**"It's nothing just be alert in case those stalkers try and get you again. Oh!...breaks over see you guys."**

They stood there for awhile after she left.

Till naruto broke the silence, "**I'm sure your hungry…….There's ramen on the table**."

"**Thank you naruto,…..I'm sorry for being a nuisance.."**

**"Hey! Don't worry about it!...Um…..Now that everything's ok….can I take a shower now?"**

**END**

**1 hahaha what a funny word! sorry sorry I just had to use it. Great noise or Uproar.**

**oh yeah! I changed huuga to hyuga...-sniff- oh well...**

**oops forgot! sorry the great itachi-sama won't be in here. Though I'm compelled to write something for him someday? Maybe before school startes when I still have the time.**

**The liney thingies still don't work...maybe it's my computer...I'll check on my friends one day...**


	7. The Last Straw

**Woot! chappie 7!**

**wow the name for this chappie is soo original...sarcasm makes nessa's world spin**

**haha! I typed this while listening to bleach music. Oddly I found out the voice actor for Ichimaru Gin-taichou has a really good singing voice! Ichigo makes meh laugh! As for the guy who voice acts for Ishida (he also does sasuke) makes meh swoon. God I LOVE his voice! Now all I have to do is learn japanese and find out what he's saying. It's funny though cause I love his voice but I hate sasuke. Don't get meh wrong I love sasukexnaruto but I can't stand him by himself. As for my favorite bleach character, Aburai Renji, they gave him bad songs to sing...makes meh a little sad.**

**Ahem...Anyways here's the next chapter. I promise it's the last chapter of neji bashing. I LOVE YOU NEJI!**

**Disclaimer: All the characters in Naruto belong to Kishimoto Masashi!**

**Chapter 7**

**The Last Straw**

Sai was released right after hokage had chastised him. On the advice that he lay low for awhile, because danzou wasn't going to take time out of his day to listen to hokage.

Sai followed his advice carefully monitoring what the blonde did. He frowned when he found were naruto directed all his fondness.

Sai waited until the other two acted. Carefully drawing what he thought of the hyuga and evil smile crossed his lips. Quietly he laughed to himself all the way to the copy store.

Later he saw what little it had affected the hyuga. He envied what the uchiha did to the hyuga and was pissed. Making an evil plan that was sure to top all the scales.

_**Scene Change**_

It was two days later since the hokage fixed his eyes. '_Damn Uchiha he will pay…..the question is how?'_

"**Oi, Neji-san! Have you seen naruto-kun?"** A pink haired kunoichi said running up to him.

"**No I'm sorry sakura-san. I haven't seen him in two days."**

"**Oh then he must be out on a mission."**

"**Hm. Sakura-san is it ok if I ask you a question?"**

"**Sure what is it?"**

"**Why does everyone look for me when looking for naruto?"**

"**Oh don't you know? He……." **Sakura looked away then smiled, **"It's nothing. Well **

**good-bye."**

She ran off before neji could stop her and ask further.

He was debating whether to follow her and press the issue, but that itchy feeling behind his neck suggested otherwise.

He had the byakugan out for the rest of the day. Paranoid that one of the stalkers would jump out and use weird jutsu on him again. Everyone avoided him because he looked……well down right scary.

_**Scene Change**_

He woke up the next day to find himself in one of lee's jump suits. _'…………..?'_ He ran into the bathroom looking in the mirror. What he saw angered him to the most extreme level. His eyebrows had been made thicker with sharpie making him look like an illegitimate third member in the Gai and Lee duo. No that wasn't the reason he had finally snapped. The real reason being much worse; his hair was chopped off all the way to his shoulders. Which would be long still for any other person, but come on its hyuga neji were talking about. The man had his hair all the way past his ass.

Naruto had just walked into his apartment tired from his mission. He froze as he saw neji walking out of the bathroom. At his physical appearance he would've broken down laughing, but neji's eyes kept that from happening. Byakugan was activated and strangely glowed, which was definitely not normal.

"**Naruto.Move."** Neji said controlling his anger. Naruto quickly shifted out of his way.

As neji walked down the street, heading for hokages tower, people moved out of the way and fast. It was a sight to behold to see neji in one of those green jump suits, but everyone was too afraid to comment on it. Because the hyuga was emitting a bloodlust which was making his eyes glow even brighter.

"**Lee!"** Gai Maito yelled out.

White eyes quickly shifted to meet the jounins.

"**Ne….Neji? So you've finally decided to join us!"**

The murderous intent rolled off of neji in waves quickly slapping into the jounin. After seeing the jounin retreat, neji continued his journey to the tower. Dark eyes and panda like eyes watched the strangely clad hyuga. _'Who had done that?'_

**END**

**Woot! Three more chappies and I'm done with this story! Woot!**

**...I'll have nothing to do though...**

**Oh wait there's still itachi and ukitake-taichou Woot!**


	8. The Fourth Stalker

**Hope I didn't over load on yous guys! **

**I mean chappie 6 was really long...and then chappie 7 and 8 are a pair. Well the next chappie won't be updated till the end of the week. I'm going to a place were there's no computers let alone internet. -cries- oh well I'll survive. I did when I was younger...but I had toys...-slaps self- **

**Ahem... anyways I hope you enjoy this chappie.**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi is the creator and owner of Naruto. He should help the anime team with the fillers cause they suck...ass.**

**Chapter 8**

**The Fourth Stalker**

Hokage was surprisingly sympathetic to neji. She had given him a potion that would help his hair to grow in faster. His drawn in eyebrows easily came off with a solution she used on the academy students. Apparently they liked to use sharpie a little too much.

"**So hyuga, do you want me to punish them?"**

"**No"**

Tsunade raised her eyebrow, **"Why may I ask?"**

"**I wish to get my revenge."**

"**Fine very well just don't overdue it. Dismissed."**

Neji went back to naruto's to change, but when he went to his suitcase he found nothing but green sweat suits starring back at him. He paused just starring at them till naruto came in and joined him.

His voice broke the starring competition, **"Uh neji you could borrow some of my clothes if you can fit in them?"**

Neji ended up borrowing one of naruto's black shirts. The pants wouldn't fit and nothing else was going to allow the hyuga to wear them. The black shirt stuck to him like white on rice. As for bottoms neji just kept his white boxers.

Naruto's face flushed as he saw neji. _'Man you can see all of his muscles'_ The blondes thoughts were interrupted.

"**Naruto is it ok if I do something to you?"**

'_God Yes!'_ Another blush forming on his face as he looked away.

"……**Uh sure neji….."**

The byakugan was out and pressing on naruto. His blues looked straight at neji, and then glazed over. By then naruto's eye lids started closing only stopping halfway.

The byakugan dissolved as neji just stood there dumbfounded. Naruto went back to normal noticing how the hyuga was starring at him intently.

"**Is there something on my face?"**

"**No."**

"**Then why are you starring?"**

After naruto voiced the last line it took thirty seconds for neji to process it. He ended up blinking and looking away.

"**Naruto…..I have to find something out."**

In a flash neji was gone. Leaving a very confused naruto.

Knocking on sakura's door neji waited for an answer…..nothing. As he turned to go he ran into the pink haired kunoichi.

"**Neji? What are you doing at my door step?"**

"**I have some questions."**

"**About?"**

"**Naruto."**

"**No."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because."**

"**I already know."**

"**Know what?"**

"**The bijuu."**

"**So?"**

"**His crush."**

"**So?...wait, WHAT? How did you find out?"**

**Neji simply pointed at his eyes.**

"**You forget nothing can hide from my eyes."**

"**So……you know who cut your locks?"**

His eyes glowed for a second before closing them.

"………**Yes."**

"**Fine. Come in, I guess I'll just fill in the blanks."**

She led him inside her cozy looking house. Serving him some tea she started from the beginning.

"**Neji do you remember how after sasuke left and all that training with jiraiya, how naruto began to hang out with you?"**

"…………**.Yes."**

"**Well as you two began to hang out more naruto began to have feelings. You know first as friends then the whole 'I like you' thing."**

"………**.No."**

To tell the truth neji never really dated anyone. _'That one guy when I got drunk doesn't count either,'_ he thought to himself. In fact he didn't even want children. What he really wanted was the branch house to end with him.

Ignoring his answer she went on, **"Well anyways when we got sasuke back, and he was done with his whole prison ordeal, that's when I found out he liked you….."**

"**Wait……but that was a few years ago?"**

"**Yup. You two did hang out a lot….."**

"**So you're saying naruto has stalked me for a couple of years now?"**

"**Hmm……yeah."**

'**That explains why he has three stalkers it must be karma.'**

"…**If uchiha had never left…..what then?"**

"**They probably would have been an item."**

Neji's heart kind of sank at those words. As if she could tell from the silence sakura voiced, **"But their not! I don't know where your sexual preferences lie, but naruto is ripe for the taking."**

"**Thank you sakura. I'll take my leave."**

While leaving neji felt like he knew how to get naruto's stalkers back, through naruto. The hyuga didn't want to use naruto, and then cast him aside like nothing. He decided against it, after all it was naruto that showed neji he had feelings. _'What were his feelings?'_

**END**

**ooooo! I wonder what neji's feelings are! Oops...this is a cliff hanger huh.**

**Sorry! I'll update as soon as I can find a Comp.**

**-pokes with stick- Don't worry about it will only last a few days! I promise chappie 9 will be the BEST! -cough-unlessyoulovethepiratesofthecarribean-cough- I recommend not reading that part. **

**I'm soo gonna die...-gulp-**


	9. Pay Back's a Bitch

**Here's Chappie 9!**

**If you thought chappie 6 had some pretty wacky stuff in it wait until you read this chappie! My peer editor acutually helped meh with this chappie. Our brains combined created a vortex of evilness! Man I'm sooooo gonna die and be flamed up my ass for this chappie. Not only do I tourture sasuke but I bash the The Pirates of the Caribbean.**

**Anyways I'll have the rest of the story up...Later today.**

**Reminder: This is the OPINION of only ONE person, so if you have a problem with my movie choice just think of a movie replacement and think of it when the pirates come up.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all of the characters Belong to Kishimoto Masashi.**

**Chapter 9**

**Pay Back's a Bitch**

It was two weeks later since the Hyuga had borrowed his shirt. Naruto was getting a little worried. The anbu test hadn't started; Tsunade assured him that it wouldn't start until next week. The question, were was Hyuga Neji?

The next morning naruto was woken up with a bucket full of water.

**"What the Fuck?"**

**"Naruto."**

**"…..Neji?"**

**"Come on. Get Dressed."**

**"But……The sun isn't even out yet!"**

**"Just hurry."**

Naruto grumbled still half asleep. The anger was building in him when they left his apartment.

"**Where were you!"**

**"Out."**

**"I know that! But it's been two weeks!"**

**"I had to do some thinking."**

**"Oh Really?"**

**"…..Yes."**

It was silent for the rest of the trip. They stopped in front of a hotel.

**"Naruto give me your hand."**

**"Why?"**

**"……."**

**"Fine."**

Neji immediately interlaced his fingers with naruto's. Upon noticing what the hyuga did naruto started to blush. Ignoring the blonde, neji pulled out a remote with three buttons. One was dark blue, the second was red, and the third was black. Neji pressed the red button before putting it back in his pocket.

He then led naruto in front of the uchiha's house. Their hands still connected. This time he pressed the blue button.

Last but not least they stopped in front of sai's house. Neji pressed the black button before leading naruto to the area where his house used to be.

He sat down making naruto sit next to him. They sat there for awhile, naruto confused while neji, just enjoyed the company.

**"Uh……nej…."** Naruto started to say, but neji let go of his hand; putting his head in naruto's lap. That's when naruto noticed that neji's hair had become the length it

normally was. Unconsciously naruto found that he was playing with the hyuga's hair. He thought neji would yell at him any minute. Till he pulled the hair back from his eyes checking for white orbs. _'He's asleep…….I guess I won't wake him.'_

_**Scene Change**_

Sasuke woke up in a fright. A putrid liquid splashed all over his face causing him to vomit, except he couldn't move his body, so he moved his head to the side dumping out what he had eaten the night before.

Afterwards he noticed that his whole body was plastic wrapped. Not only that but he was smothered in rotten pig meat. Looking around his room fish heads everywhere starred at him slowly decaying. All of these things created a most unpleasant smell. Sending shivers up sasuke's back making him dry heave. A total of five hours later sasuke was a free man. Of course after having sakura help him out, of course after she threw up all over him. That ordeal turned sasuke into a vegetarian for the rest of his life.

What happened to sasuke wasn't even half as bad as what had happened to sai. After the putrid liquid splashed on sai, he woke up next to a giant muscular man. This man was dressed in a dominatrix outfit and had boils all over his body. The one on his left cheek spewed puss.

Sai jumped off the bed nearly stepping on a poor rabbit. All around his room rabbits were humping like there's no tomorrow.

That's when sai noticed a turkey was glued protruding were his penis should be. When he saw the turkey a pain came from his backside. Checking, he pulled out a dead fish from his exit. Immediately dropping it he ran for the safety of his bathroom.

Upon reaching the bathroom he jumped in the shower and started the water. Unfortunately human waste came out instead of fresh clean water.

Jumping out he went to his living room. He was slapped in the face with an offensive smell. Throwing up he looked at his living room. Diapers littered with feces loitered everywhere.

_**Scene Change**_

The night crews were relief shinobi's. Whenever the overnight guards became tired the night crew would take over. These people's days were backwards, sleeping during the day and doing their duties at night.

That's why they were all excited when a movie was going to be showing. The movie, "The Pirates of the Caribbean." The night crew got all into it when it started, but as it dragged on into the middle the night crew became bored.

"**This movie sucks."** One guy said to a woman.

"**Yeah I know. All the day walkers said it was really good. So far it only has one of the three movie elements," She replied.**

**"Which are?"**

**"Well this movie has hot people in it but the sex and violence are missing…."**

She was interrupted as sai exploded out of his house, which the movie was being projected on.

The night crew erupted into laughter at the sight of sai. As if on cue the rabbits bursted out of his front door humping anything in their paths.

The boily man came out and gave sai's ass a tight squeeze.

**"Call me,"** he said patting the turkey as he left.

The night crew man turned to the woman, "**Wow this movie is Awesome!"**

_**Scene Change**_

Tsunade was getting a headache as sai and sasuke were yelling at her.

**"I WAS COVERED IN ROTTEN MEAT!"**

**"SHIT WAS ALL OVER MY LIVING ROOM!"**

**"I HAD TO LAY IN MY VOMIT FOR FIVE HOURS!"**

**"WELL I WAS FOOD RAPED BY A MONSTER!"** Sai flung a card on tsunades desk.

**"SHUT THE FUCK UP THE BOTH OF YOU!"** Tsunade yelled.

Gaara entered the office a second after.

**"Hokage, this morning I woke up by being splashed in the face with curdled milk. I was also plastic wrapped from the shoulders down and as you can visible see I'm now bald. I suggest you do something."**

**"…..Is that all?"**

"**Yes,"** and with that gaara left for his village.

**End**

**REMINDER: No matter what rape is not a light subject even though it was mentioned as something comedic in this story. Always take it serious.**

**The Movie Elements were my peer editor's idea...I only like hot people and violence in my movies. sex...that's just embarrising considering that I watch movies with family...**

**Gaara didn't get it to bad. Cause he can just rip the plastic wrap with his sand, but if you think about it you don't want gaara to get worse...I mean it's freaking GAARA! The crazy dude who would kill people when he was probably Ten! Yeah you wouldn't want to mess with that...**

**Please don't kill nessa! She can't afford body guards!**

**chappie 10 will be up later today. The time now is 12:37 am...wow I should really be in bed...-shrugs-**


	10. Resolution

**Oh jeez **

**This is it huh. The end of the story. Wow. It's been fun writing this. If I hadn't written this then I would be going insane at how I have nothing to do. Thank yous guys for reading!**

**-sniff- I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Fo the last time Naruto and all of the characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi.**

**Chapter 10**

**Resolution**

Neji woke up startled, because they weren't at his house anymore, but under a huge tree. Naruto was asleep his back to the tree. Smiling neji turned to go when an anbu came. This woke naruto with a jolt. He dropped the kunai he had been holding as he saw neji sanding next to him.

**"Hokage-sama is summoning you."** Just as fast as they came they left.

Neji frowned, but was prepared, **"Naruto I'll meet you at the ramen shop."**

As he was about to vanish naruto grabbed his hand in a vice like grip. They stood like that for a couple of minutes.

**"……Neji…..You did something didn't you?"**

**"………."**

**"I'm coming with you."**

**"Naruto I'd prefer if you waited….."**

**"No!"**

**"…..Fine."**

_**Scene Change**_

They reached hokage's tower in an instant. Immediately they were ushered in as an angry sai and uchiha exited. Tsunade looked at neji then at naruto.

**"So you two finally hooked up I assume."**

**"Yes,"** neji answered. Naruto stood there a bit confused.

**"Well I also assume you know why you're in here and naruto doesn't. Am I correct?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Normally I would exempt you from taking the anbu test and make you do class D missions for the rest of the year, but since the uchiha's and sai's opinion doesn't really matter you may take the test."**

**"Thank you Hokage-sama."**

**"Hm. I wouldn't thank me because you're not getting off scotch free either. Since I don't want gaara putting your name in some bingo book or killing you himself I'm going to restrict you to class D and C missions for the rest of the month."**

**"Thank you Hokage-sama."** Neji said bowing.

**"Yeah. Yeah. Dismissed."** Tsunade waved her hand before going back to her paper work.

_**Scene Change**_

Naruto and neji celebrated over ramen. Naruto found out what the hyuga had done and laughed. He also felt sorry for them and reminded himself never to get on the hyuga's bad side, (or any hyuga for that matter).

**Year's Later**

Neji became a special jounin and naruto turned into a hokage. They lived together in neji's rebuilt house.

As for uchiha he became asexual like before. Except he had children with various women around konoha, through artificial insemination of course. The only love life he had from there on was with his hand.

Since the incident sai became straight. He dated various women before hooking up with ino. They became the talk of the town before they married.

Gaara well he's gaara. If he did hook up with anyone they better expect to be insomniac because their not getting any sleep.-wink-

**The Very End**

**FIN**

**Thank you very much for reading this story! I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	11. Extra

**Haha My peer editor suggested I write this since I would read him the chappies over the phone. Whenever neji had dots I would say dot dot dot and whatever he said. This drove my friend jonny(peer editor) crazy! hahaha this ones for you!**

**oh yeah props to jonny for chappie 9!(heh heh forgot to put that)**

**Extra**

**Dot!**

Naruto walks in the kitchen. Neji is sitting there reading the paper and drinking a cup of coffee.

**"Hey Neji!"**

**"…….yes?"**

**"I was wondering for awhile now. How come when you speak you have so many dots?"**

**"…….What?"**

**"Like Now! You're wasting all of nessa's paper!"**

**"…..Who the hell is nessa?"**

**"You know the writer who's obsessed with you. She thought you were an asshole at first you know like Kuchiki Byakuya?"**

**"……No. Naruto….Did you hit your head during a mission?"**

**"See! You did it again!"**

**"…….I'll call shizune to come and look at you."**

**"Dot. Dot. Dot. Dot. No I didn't hit my head, and you don't need to call shizune!"**

**"……I don't believe you."**

**"Dot. Dot. Dot. Dot. I am fine. Dot. It's you that I think is sick! You use all those dots without even knowing!"**

**"…….Naruto……Your not taking drugs are you?"**

**"WHAT? NO! JEEZ NEVERMIND!"**

**"…….."**

**"OW MY GOD THERE GOES MORE DOTS!"**

Neji then proceeded to carry naruto to the hokage, since he saw this was serious. She gave naruto happy pills for the rest of the month.


End file.
